


On My Own

by YariChan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Korrasami mention, Lots of Angst, M/M, One-Sided Bolin/Wei, Weddings, Wuko mention
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/pseuds/YariChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin y Opal por fin van a contraer matrimonio y todo el mundo recibe la noticia con una gran alegría. Todo el mundo excepto Wei, que lleva enamorado del earthbender desde que le conoció.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Own

Tristeza.

Definitivamente sería lo que contestaría Wei si alguien le preguntase qué era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Otros habrían contestado cosas como, jubilo, orgullo, emoción… Pero él… Simplemente no podía.

Entendía perfectamente que lo que sentía no era lo correcto, que no estaba bien desear algo, o más bien a alguien, prohibido para él. Que hacer sus fantasías realidad destrozaría el corazón de su hermana, y ya Opal había sufrido bastante durante el tiempo que Bolin perteneció a las filas de Kuvira.  Wei no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, él earthbender se había colado en su corazón. Le hubiera gustado poder borrar esos sentimientos, eliminarlos para siempre de su cuerpo, pero era imposible.  Y ahí estaba, en el que podría bautizar como el peor día de su vida sin dudarlo. Obviamente no podía decir eso a nadie, no sería de buen hermano.

Bolin y Opal iban a contraer matrimonio en el templo del aire, rodeados de su familia y amigos más cercanos. Pema y Jinora se habían ocupado de la comida, mientras que Ikki, Meelo junto a Korra y Asami, quienes se habían desplazado un par de días antes que el resto para ayudar, habían preparado el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. 

Wei había intentado poner la mejor de sus caras durante la boda. Sentado en la primera fila entre su madre y su hermano había presenciado lo que tanto temía, el sí de los novios. Por unos instantes se imaginó como sería si Bolin se arrepintiese en el último segundo y correspondiese sus sentimientos, sin embargo no eran más que eso, imaginaciones. Al final, como todo el mundo, tuvo que levantarse a aplaudir y dar la enhorabuena a los recién casados.

La pequeña fiesta de después fue, sin duda, de las peores partes. Intentó pasar el mayor tiempo posible alejado de la pareja, pero siendo su hermana la novia no le salió del todo bien, pues estaban sentados bastante cerca. La opción de salir del templo no era viable, por lo que Wei se distraía con cualquier cosa. Incluso intentó tener una conversación con Meelo…

Por un momento, sus ojos se posaron en la zona donde el hermano y los amigos de Bolin se encontraban. Los cuatro charlaban animadamente. Korra tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Asami, su relación no era un secreto para nadie, mientras que Mako y el príncipe Wu se daban disimuladamente la mano bajo la mesa. Wei volvió a imaginar lo mucho que le hubiera gustado poder estar así con el que ahora era su cuñado, y de nuevo, sintió su corazón romperse en pedazos.

No pasó más de una hora cuando Wei se excusó con los presentes alegando que se le habían dormido las piernas de estar tanto tiempo sentado, y que necesitaba estirarlas. Salió a los jardines del templo rápidamente, una vez fuera los ojos empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas. Lágrimas que por supuesto no dejó que bajasen por sus mejillas. No, no podía ponerse a llorar ahí. Guardaría esas lágrimas para su almohada, como siempre hacía.  Sé quedó ahí, sentado en el suelo, pensando en todo lo que podía haber sido pero no fue, y por supuesto nunca sería.


End file.
